


The Gospel According To Castiel

by jj_minerva



Series: The Gospel According To Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_minerva/pseuds/jj_minerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Season 4 Episode 1</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Gospel According To Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 Episode 1

_And it came to pass that the Lord of Hosts commanded his Angels to lay siege to Hell and seek out the Righteous Man who had been taken.  And the Angels fought for two score and one hundred days. Side by side they fought with sword and spear; and lo one of the host, an Angel named Castiel, reached out unto the Righteous Man and gripped him tight about the shoulder and raised him from the pit of damnation. And in Heaven and on Earth a great choir sang out “Dean Winchester is Saved, Dean Winchester is Saved.” And the Lord appointed Castiel as his mouthpiece to make His will known unto the Righteous Man for there was work for him to do._

 

4: 1

 

It is many centuries since I have taken a vessel and walked the Earth in human form, but the host was willing and the need was great. I thought Dean Winchester would be one of the Blessed, one who could perceive me in my true form and hear my true voice, but alas it was not to be. This was but the first of many surprises I was to encounter with this unique human. 

There was a time when men would have fallen to their knees and praised the Lord when I appeared as I did to Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer. But the world has changed and men have lost their faith in, and fear of, God. Their reaction was to attack me for they had seen much Evil in their time. 

So I deflected their guns and knives and cast Singer into a deep sleep and tried to answer Dean Winchester’s challenge with simple human words. “I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” 

Perhaps my grasp of language was rusty for this failed to comfort him.  He knelt, angry and defiant, anxious for his friend who lay still and silent at his feet. 

Even the gift of my true Name, Castiel, and my declaration as I unfurled my wings, “I am an Angel of the Lord!” did not humble him.  But behind his disbelief and contempt I could sense his fear, his uncertainty. So I spoke to him slowly, as one would to a child, for in many ways humans are still but children. I struggled with how to reach him and gain his trust for this man had no faith.  My dealings with men were long ago and even then these creatures were strange to me. Their minds worked mysteriously, their thoughts and actions governed by emotions, their reason unreasonable. 

It is said among Angels that you can understand and appreciate the glory that is mankind by their art, their music and their literature. Perhaps this was once true, but I found little to explain or recommend them in the strange things I witnessed since taking on the vessel known as Jimmy Novak. Such understanding takes time and that was something I did not have. 

But I was not the first Angel to face this dilemma. Many of my kin have pondered humans since our Father first created them to walk upon the earth.  Many have sought to understand humanity with the mistaken belief that thereby they may better know our Father.  

My sister, Shoshannah, was one such Angel. She spoke to me often of humans during our time as watchers in the garrison. “You have to touch their souls to truly understand them,” she once said, although such action was considered dangerous. 

There is a reason that Angels do not walk the earth, a reason we stay apart from mankind.  There is always consequence to the congress between Angel and human. You need only look to Lucifer the fallen to know that this is true.  It was his fascination with the first two of our Father’s creations which lead to both his downfall and theirs.  

Even Gabrielle, the Lord’s most trusted, was forever changed by his encounter with the girl-child Mary and he has long since been counted amongst the missing.  

But we are soldiers of the Lord and we obey our orders, despite the dangers. I was charged with Dean Winchester and my task was to pass on my Father’s messages to him. How could I do that if we could not understand each other? 

So I opened my eyes and looked into his. He stared back, puzzled, defiant. I looked deeper and deeper still until I was falling down into his very soul.  What I saw there gave me pause. His pain was palpable, his faith so fragile that I wondered how it had carried him this far. Dean Winchester was a broken man. The one small mercy given to him was that the memories of his time in the pit were buried deeply, for I fear he could not have retained his sanity otherwise. And yet there was still beauty in his soul, a brightness and goodness that had not been extinguished. There was humility too and loyalty, qualities befitting a Righteous Man. 

His next words shattered the illusion. “Look man, I’m not buying what you’re selling. Why would an angel rescue me from hell?” 

“Good things do happen, Dean.” 

“Not in my experience,” he sneered. 

So I tried again, desperate to understand this man. Once more I looked deep inside him, searching for his soul’s deepest secrets and fears. And there it was, a feeling so painful that I drew back, momentarily overwhelmed.  Finally I understood.  

“What’s the matter, Dean? You don’t think you deserved to be saved?” 

“Why’d you do it?” he asked again. And as I gazed on him, his beauty and his pain, I felt a stirring within me, strange and unexpected and all I desired was to give him comfort and rest from his mortal turmoil. Surely no harm could come from such yearnings, I told myself. For in truth I could not foresee how much Dean Winchester would change me. 

“Because God commanded it,” I said to him, for that was all I was permitted to tell him at that time. “Because we have work for you.”  

And so we were set out on this road together, Dean Winchester and I, as it was foretold by the Prophets. Bound together, not only by God’s will, but by something else for which I had no name. It was something that Dean and I would each fight against. Something so powerful that it would change our lives forever.

 

 

 


End file.
